


A Demented Universe

by Ursula78



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Pokemon Death, Random Encounters, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula78/pseuds/Ursula78
Summary: Just a story of, what is the Aqours Seiyuu had magical powers in a world full of demented, psychotic pokemon and pokemon trainers





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> [I do not own pokemon or anything else just this random plot, this is just something me and my siblings came up with. Also i just had to add that pic of anchan :P]
> 
> *Story written with my siblings, Ohkaiyo, and Kiyah360*  
> Now let the story begin.😊

A thick, dark fog rolled within the woods, it's darkness both suffocating as well as a confort to those inhabiting it. A young woman lounged in a secluded, open field surrounded by trees, a log bench her only confort. All too fast, that confort was shattered when she felt the prickly coldness of another behind her. A scream locked in her throat- you don't have to be anyone special to feel the dangerous air this stranger gave off. Somehow, she managed to start running in the opposite direction, away from this dangerous figure, but ended up crashing into another person.

"Hey, watch where your going!" This somebody said."Sheesh, calm down. It's not like death is chasing you. The only thing that really inhabits this forest is deer, and a bunch pf rabbits. "The girl looks up, seeing the persons feminine features unfold in her view.

The girl mumbled out a faint "sorry I didn't see you", thought it was obvious to this person that the young lady was still terrified. All too soon she saw the thing that was causing the girl to be so terrified. The girl began mumbling again, a string of" you have to help me" and "I think it's going to kill me" falling from her lips.

This girl, shorter then the other by a few inches, would've been pretty cute, had it not been for their current situation.

The thing she was terrified of, felt extremely off. It was if the dark energy had fermented within the being, it was wholly demented in nature. The figure didn't outright approach the two, but instead crept slowly, as if to taunt them. In it's hand, as if by magic, materialized out of nowhere was a chainsaw. The taller girl, trained in magical arts hadn't seen this magic style before, but then- again her training had been minimal. The fearful girl, now hiding behind the other, identified herself as Saitou Shuka.  
"Well Shuka, nice to meet you. I'm Inami Anju, by the way. Sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances". Shuka nodded, Still cowering behind Anju.

Anju, monentarily happy to have the company, quickly realized this wasn't the time to let her mind wander. Her enemy, or rather their enemy, had crept closer then comfortable- about 10ft away. The chainsaw in particular was odd, as the rotating blades revolved a pokeball, which was then comnected to a motor and handle. Not to mention it was all a golden, reflective color. "What a showoff, to have that sort of weapon,"

Anju could'nt help but think as she devised a sort of escape plan.

The demented figure was getting closer. There was only one way. The thing, it was pricking the edges of her memory- what was it? There wasn't any time. With a bit of quick thinking, Anju set off, dragging Shuka behind her.

"Where are we going?" Shuka was out of breath, but still managed to pop the question. Anju said nothing, her mind still racing with thought.

After a few minutes, a small cabin came into view. Anju quickly shoved Shuka in, bolting inside as well and closing the door. She quickly activated a protection ward on the house. It wasn't much, but with her limited knowledge, it was all she could do.  
"Uh, what are you doing" Shuka asked upon fixing herself up, and looking around. She had landed harshly on her butt after being shoved into the cabin, but harbored no ill feelings. Why be mad at someone who was actually helping her?

"What I'm doing is protecting us." She finishes the last of the wards, sitting down with a sigh."The particular spell I used creates a forcefield around this cabin. It's not visible, but it's there." Oh, I see."  
Both seemed to feel the same about this. Their situation was unfortunate, not to mention unexpected. For Anju, this murderous stranger seemed very familiar, thought, she couldn't place her mind on just where she had seen him. She couldn't remember a thing.

Anju knew what she could do, but for Shuka, they were strangers. She had no idea what Shuka was capable of yet. Uh, Shuka, is there anything you're really good at? I have a few ideas to get us out of this situation, but I want to know about you."

Shuka seemed hesitant, unsurebof how she could actually help. Nonetheless, she still spoke up. "Um, well, I know how to knife-throw. Like really well. It's not much, I know.  
Anju stares at Shuka, a weird look crossing her face. "No offence, but how is knife-throwing going to help us?" "Hey, well- you asked" Shuka seemed a little irritated that her abilities were being put down so easily. 

"Wait, hold on. There maybe some spells that allow me to combine physical objects, like your knives, and my magic."  
Shuka still a little pissed, begins twirling a knife in mid-air.  
Anju once again looks at her weirdly. "Since when can you do that? I thought you were talking about normal knife-throwing".

"Oh, but I can't throw that far." She does a short demostration, throwing the hovering knife, only for it to flop after traveling a few feet. Well, even thought it's not far it can still be helpful." Anju said, attempting to make up after insulting Shuka earlier.

"Hmm, sure." " Well like i said, their may be a way to link my powers to your knives. You'll need to give me some time though." What about the forcefield?" Anju looked unphased. My forcefield should last for quite awhile. Don't worry."

"To be honest" Anju began again" At the earliest, I may have a solution tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up."  
"Yeah, okay." A few minutes passed." Uh Anju?"  
"Hmm?"

"That demented pokemon guy is right outside the cabin."

"He can't get in, rememeber?" Anju was still flipping through some books. "Don't worry, just close the shades."

"Okay." Even though Shuka was still a bit terrified, she did as Anju said, shutting the shades and letting lamps light the cabin.

*Meanwhile, outside, the demented pokemon handler banged on the forcefield, dark screams echoing the forest as he tried to get in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ok so this is chapter 2. I may do this one on my own, or with my siblings, it all depends. Plus i have been having Sowth(⬅Silver Owls with top hats) meetings. Anyways Sowth's are made up of me, and my sibings. We come up with story crossovers, and I'm hoping to make an aikatsu/love live sunshine crossover one day. Anyways, that's all. Let the story begin.]
> 
> P.s If you see something at the end just ignore it

Uuuuggghhhh,"

"Hmmm what's wrong Anju?" Shuka asks.

"There's nothing in here, or maybe its just too complicated to understand." Anju repiles.

"Well, why not try to make something up of your own." Shuka asks.

"I could but that just means there is a high chance of it failing, rather then it actually working." Anju responds.

Re....*Screaming!!* 

"Oh no some girl is in distress" Shuka says worried, as she jumps out the window and runs off.

"Shuka noooo!" Anju Screams while running after her.

Meanwhile, where the scream was...

We see an Unknown woman trying to fight it off a crazed psycho. "What the hell are you, you psychotic freak"! She shouts while lanching fireballs at it.

Soon, Shuka runs in out of nowhere

"Stay back!" Shuka shouts, while launching a knife at close range.

"Shuka! Never run off like that again you baka!" Another voice shouts! It was Anju.

"But this lady was in distress." Shuka whines.

"Not to be rude, but that thing is getting back up!" The woman from before yells!. 

"Holy sea brains Anju! Do something!" Shuka asks. 

"Why!, never mind, Yurjia⬅(Frost)!" Anju suddenly shouts!

"Quick now while he or she is frozen let's get out of here!" Shuka shouts already running back to the cabin.

"Dammit Shuka! Anju says.

Anju turns to the unknown woman and walks over to her.

"Sorry your coming with us." Anju says picking the unknown woman up.

"Wait what heeyyy..." the Unknown yells.

/Back at the cabin, the Psychotic Ash did not know they were gone, and was still trying to get in.\

"Ok one, Shuka never run off like that again and two who are you and why were you in this forest." Anju asked out of breath.

"My name is Aida Rikako. I was studying the dark magic that was surrounding this place." The now named Rikako spoke.

"Sorry, I may be a coward some times but even I still must help people." Shuka says.

"Excuse me, but why is there some demented looking thing out there." Rikako asked.

"That's lovely Shuka-- Oh and that guy just leave him, I doubt he noticed we were gone" Anju says, while responding to Shuka.

"Oh thats right, we were still looking for a way to kill him, but then I heard your scream." Shuka says.

"Oh that's right, what were you going to say before Shuka?" Anju asked.

"Well I was going to say why not just throw water on him, then blast him with your Litrgra⬅(Lightning)?" Shuka says. 

"That's so stupid it just might work...if I had any water spells." Anju says.

"Er, I know a few water spells..." Rikako says.

"Really!? Ok good! I will be the bait, you will hit him with your spell, then Anju will shock the crap out of him." Shuka says happily.

"Baka!" Anju says while hitting Shuka, "We can't just do that. What if it spots Rikako? She could get hurt." She finishes.

"That's true, plus I still need to find my girlfriend." Rikako says.

"Wait there's someone else still out there somewhere." Shuka asked.

"Yes and I need to make sure Aika's ok." Rikako spoke worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm right here." A voice said.

"Aikyan!" Rikako shouts. 

"Like I said I'm right here recovering in your shadow." The now name Aikyan or Aika said. Also that plan might just work since I will be protecting Lily from the shadows." Aika Finished.

"Well ok, but not right now, we will strike in 2 hours so everybody get ready" Anju said.  
"Also Shuka, I need to talk to you alone, so can you come with me" Anju asks.

"Ok" Shuka says happily. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" Shuka asks after the door was closed.

"Shuka I want to tell you to be careful since your going to be the bait." Anju says.

"Don't worry I will be fine." Shuka says, "Now come on let's go get ready to blast some demented weirdos." She says.

"Ok " Anju says smiling.

2 Hours Later...

"Ok, is everybody ready?" Anju asks.

"We are ready commander." Shuka says.

"What she said." Rikako and Aika said.

"Good, Rikako, Aika get in position and remember Shuka, you need to go out that door first." Anju said. 

"Got it." Shuka says already at the front of the door.

Anju nodded then looked up to see Rikako and Aika in position aka the roof of the cabin.

"Ok everybody, go, go, go!" Anju shouts.

Shuka runs out the door. Thus successfully drawing the Demented Ash's attention*

A shout of Seireda⬅(Water ball)! Told Anju it was time to cast her own spell.

Running outside, Anju sees Shuka running around in circles with a extremely wet Demented Ash chasing her. 

"Anju hurry up!" Shuka shouts.

"Ok, hold on! Litrgra⬅(Lightning)!" Anju shouts.

Shuka stops running to see the Demented Ash screaming on the ground in pain.

"Quick everybody let's get out of here while he's down!" Anju says.

Agreeing with her Shuka, Rikako, and Aika  
all follow Anju to the nearest town, in hopes to find some help and figure out what's going on. All while thinking why the Demented Ash seemed so affected by the Litrgra they used.

**Author's Note:**

> [*Ok that was the end of chapter one and chapter two will be started tomorrow, maybe if my sister and brother get up on time. Also my brother Ohkaiyo doesn't really have wattpad he just decided to help, and also the other aqours seiyuu will be in here. So once again I don't own pokemon or anything else just the plot.
> 
> Please leave a comment on how me and my siblings did*]


End file.
